Life as we know it
by Livelaughlovepen27
Summary: "Sasuke it just happened so fast.They died and left us with their child thinking that we can handle it." Sakura was soaked with her tears ."I know but if they believe in us then so do i." Inspried by the movie life as we know it.
1. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story was inspired by the movie ' life as we know it'.

"Sakura, just give it a try .It really wouldn't hurt to." Hinata was currently hoping her best friend would listen to her. Sakura was like a younger sister to Hinata. They had been together since elementary to college, and now they're young adults. Sakura is the top doctor of Konoha hospital, while Hinata owns a bakery. "Hinata you wouldn't understand, I mean you're married, have a kid, and have a successful business. I'm sitting here waiting for some prince to sweep me of my scrubs." Hinata let out a low giggle. "I know Sakura, and I understand that but at least it's not a blind date?" It was sounding more like a question then a statement. "Okay, but if Sasuke lays one hand on another woman I'll chop of all of his fingers and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." Hinata burst out laughing and started to roll on the floor. "Sure Sakura."

"Sasuke this is great, I mean you might get a date to one of the hottest doctor of Konoha hospital." Naruto was helping his child hood best friend get ready for his date with one of his wife best friends. "Whatever dobe, I just hope to get inside her pants." Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Naruto was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "Sasuke you know Sakura isn't like that and you shouldn't think of her that way." Sasuke was about to open his mouth when Naruto phone went off. Naruto picked up his phone and answered it. "Hi Hun did she agree? That's great, I'm glad she did. Is she ready for Sasuke to pick her up? Great he's on his way."

"Bastard this is your lucky day."

Sasuke pulled up to an apartment building and got off of his motorcycle. He went up the flight of stairs until he reached level five. Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened revealing a girl with a short blue dress that reached up to her knees, red heels, and her hair in a French braid.

"Sasuke it's nice to see that you're here."

"Sakura it's nice to see your curves instead of fat." Sasuke leaned against the doorway with a smirk adoring his face.

"Shove it Uchiha! I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with a class a jerk. Sakura looked like she was going to strangle the poor boy.

"I didn't think so either, but now I'm thinking that agreeing to this date was a bad idea."

Sasuke had a look on his face saying 'I won so get over it'.

Sakura growled at him, and stomp out the door locking it. Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eye. "Look Sakura, I'm sorry okay." Sakura spun on her heels, and stared at him and walked away. "By the way Uchiha you better had not brought that motorcycle or will be taking my car.

Sasuke mentally curse. He knew he would have to ride in that annoyingly cute, blue bug.


	2. First date part two

This is completely insane. Driving around in an annoyingly cute bug was not my cup of tea. I know right, who uses the saying 'cup of tea' anymore I mean seriously who Does, but that is not the point right now. I'm stuck with a demented, uptight, but insanely hot woman in a tiny cramp car. She has all the curves in the right places, deep green eyes that you can stare at all day, and hair as silky as Egyptian cotton. What's better than that? She's pretty, nice, cute, and everything you can ask for in a woman besides the fact that she has a ten feet pole up her ass. I mean what's a man to do? That's right nothing at all. I was currently boring holes into the window until we came to a stop at a restaurant called 'Home of the lobsters'. We stepped out and walked to the door which she held open while I walked inside. From the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes and stick out her tongue. "If I was you I'll stick that tongue back in before I do it for you." I saw her turn a crimson red. "Sasuke, just tell the man we have a reservation under Uzumaki." I gave her a smirk .She's really cute when she's mad." "Okay Sa-ku-ra." We walked to the counter and I was about to speak when the man interrupted me. "Excuse me miss but this couldn't be your date right? I mean you're just so beautiful while he looks like he had just walked out of chuckee cheese with one of his many children. I turned to Sakura whose face was like a picture that said a thousand words. I turned back to the guy who had a blond hair slicked to the side with bright blues eyes, and a smirk that knew all too well. "Excuse me sir, I think you have something on your face." I saw him look down and that's when I took my chance.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it Sasuke knocked the shit out of that guy, but he deserved it. Would I ever admit it, no? I saw what Sasuke wore and it wasn't that bad he kind of looked sexy? I know me and Sasuke had a rough start, but it was starting to get better until he opened his mouth. "OI Sakura! Pay attention." I turned around and stared at him. "You know I wouldn't have to pay attention if you didn't get us kicked out." I had a look on my face that said you know I'm right. "Yeah but, you know he insulted to me, and that I wasn't going to let him get away with that." He was right I knew he wouldn't let his big ego get stomped on so I just turned back to the screen and tried to shoot the zombies, but I couldn't. I know what you're thinking right now. Your thinking where is she? Well I'll tell you where I'm at. I'm at Game works. Stupid Sasuke had to get his little revenge .I'll tell you it wasn't my fault he brought the motorcycle so we had to ride in my bug.I turned to Sasuke and stared. He was so gorgeous .He had no flaw on that pretty little face of his. His face was soft, but he had a strong jaw, onyx eyes, an aristocratic nose, and cushy hair that were shaped like a duck ass. "I know I'm beautiful and everything but you have to stop staring." I snapped out of my reverie and looked up and was met with his cocky smirk. "Shut up your not that beautiful. You have hair that's shaped like a ducks ass." "Sure whatever you say Sa-ku-ra." We both stared at each other and I could've sworn he was leaning in . His face 2 inches closer to mines-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I just wanted to throw a cliffy. I'm doing this message to let people know that yes this is inspired by 'Life as we know it' but it won't be the exact same thing. I would like to thank the people who reviewed who were <strong>_**Yana ano baka '-', and Alice-hime of the moon**_**. I would also like to thank the people who favored it, or story alerted it which was **_**Yana ano baka '-', Alice-hime of the moon, and hardblackbubble. **_**Also I like to thank the people who read. Thank you! Hope you review**


	3. First date and last?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I will continue to narrate through Sakura perspective.

His face was two inches closer to mines. I can feel his hot breath covering over my lips ready to take action, but before that could happen his phone rings. I let out a slight curse, and from the corner of my eye I could see him amused by my actions. I watched as he picked up his phone. From where I was standing I could tell he was getting annoyed. I watched him bicker back in fourth with the person on the phone. I was getting way to curious, so I strutted my way towards him only to notice he ended the call.

"What was that about?" My eyes were full of determination. There was no way he was going to brush it off as if it was nothing.

"What was that strut about?" He gave me a tedious look. I kind of felt bad so I let it go.

"Listen Sasuke I'm sorry; I was just worried. It's not every day you see an Uchiha bickering in a chuckee cheese." I looked at Sasuke with grin.

"Woman this is not chuckee cheese this is game works! Say it with me Game-Works." He looked so funny. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Come on sir it looks like we have a date with zombies." I put on a fake British accent, and held out my arm to Sasuke.

"It sure does." he took my arm and led me to the gun machines.

* * *

><p>"Naruto Kun what we did was pure genius!"<p>

Hinata was giggling and jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. "I know Hina Chan I feel so good that Sasuke and Sakura might have their chance at love."

Naruto had the dreamiest expression on his face. Hinata stared for awhile. She looked at the man she fell in love with from head to toe. With a soft look on her face she whispered 'Come Naruto lets go check on Akina.' The couple slowly made their way to the Akina's room. When they reached the door Hinata slowly tries to open it but Naruto couldn't wait any longer so he barged in. Hinata turns to her husband kneels him in the bolls and bonk him on his head. "Hinata, that really hurts."

Naruto panted for awhile then he was out cold. Hinata let a smile grace her face before she walked out.**(evil Hinata )**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke were currently eating. Sasuke ordered himself a burger while Sakura took a salad.<p>

"Why did you get a salad?" Sasuke had confusion written all over his face.

"Cause I want to."

Sasuke just looked at her and turned back to what he was doing.

"Sakura, why do you act like a bitch sometimes?"

Sakura had an incredulous look on her face. She looked up at Sasuke to see if he was joking.

Not one inch of his face was lying.

"Well why do you act like a whore?"

Sasuke looked up with a plain expression.

"Well I rather am a whore and live my life then is bitter just like you." Both of them had murderous glares directed at one another. Sakura face turned from sour to hurt.

"I can't believe you think of me that way . I gave you a chance and maybe even us a chance but you ruined it .just how you ruin everything else." Sakura then stood up abruptly and stormed out the door. Sasuke looked down with a guilty expression on his face as he dialed a all familiar number.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Hope you review.<strong>

**Thanks to **_**Bluemoonkwl, Retart, rougewriter247, Fushigi yuki,DiedaraxXLover19, and lacus-l0v3r88.**_


	4. eating you alive

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you'll say something like that." Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, but didn't make any moves to continue to converse with the blond.

"What would have made you say that? Were you drunk, or are you just that stupid. I mean we've known Sakura since the 7th grade, and she always been a neat and tidy person. You just can't expect her to change overnight. She's not one of your female followers that can be anything you want in just a snap of a finger. Just because she wouldn't let you get inside her pants doesn't me you start bitching about it."

Sasuke face turned from pale to as red as a burning fire. Anger, regret, and guilt cross through his obsidian eyes. That's when Sasuke blew up like thousands of exploding fireworks.

"Shut up Naruto! Just shut up! You don't know anything. I know I screwed up, but I don't care. This date meant nothing to me. It's not like I'm Mr. Commitment guy now, so whatever. I don't care for the girls I go out with let alone the girls I sleep with because I just don't give a fuck!"

As Sasuke said the last part his voice dwindled and Naruto eyes softened. He knew the reasons why Sasuke didn't care, but he chose not to take that walk in the park with Sasuke right now. His friend was currently taking a swim in the river of denial as we speak. Naruto knew Sasuke cared about those things he did he just knew.

"Okay, I'm sorry I know I went a little hard on you but it was only because I think you need to settle down. Find the girl of your dreams and start a family."

Sasuke let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. Naruto took the time and looked at his best friend for a second and then turned back to the road.

"I'm serious teme look at Hinata, the baby, and I are like one big happy family."

Sasuke spared a glance at Naruto then back at the window.

"Just drop it Naruto."

Sasuke voice was clear and unwavering.

"Whatever teme, I'm just excited for Akina. She's turning one in six months, and me and Hinata are planning the best party ever." Naruto let out the girlish scream ever before continuing again.

"I'm just so proud of myself. I have a wife, a kid, and two best godparents' a man can ever ask for. You and Sakura are just the best with Akina, and I wouldn't be surprised if her first words were sauce gay and Sakura." Naruto let out a laugh until the car came to an utter complete stop. Naruto let a curse when he got out the car. Sasuke curiously glanced over and eyed Naruto as he opened the hood of the car.

"Yo teme, start the ignition." Sasuke then leaned over then turned the key. The car let out a nice purr before starting again." When Naruto got into the car Sasuke started to talk again.

"You need to get a new car it's not safe for my goddaughter. I can't even trust you with her alone"

"I know. Hinata and I are planning on getting a new car after Akina's birthday party."  
>A sigh escaped out of Sasuke lips.<p>

"Are we almost there yet because if I spend one more second with you it is like watching the Brady's?"

Naruto nodded and came to a stop at an apartment building. Naruto watched as Sasuke went towards his bike. As he looked up he saw all the lights were off and he didn't see Sakura's car in the parking spaces. Naruto drove away leaving Sasuke to ride off on his bike with one thing on his mind.

'_I do care.'_

**Hi guy's thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerting. I hope you like it.**


	5. When life gives you lemons make lemonade

Chapter 5: when life gives you lemons make lemonade

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Days passed and days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Actually two months; two months has passed after Sakura and Sasuke's date. The pair seemed to have put the past aside for the sake of their two friends. The two even attend events together but never in a romantic way. Today will be the day when Sasuke and Sakura will have to attend another event but more important than the last ones. They were attending their best friend's Neji and Tenten's baby shower.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you look very dressy .Your dress practically sticks to you like second skin and your hair looks like it has been tightly sewn to your scalp." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror and studied her reflection. The reflection showed a woman wearing a dark blue halter dress with black pumps. Adoring her ears were simple dangling earrings and her hair was in a constricted bun. Her face had light make up which made her look younger and sweeter.<p>

"Well I've never attended a baby shower before. You can't blame me for my choice of outfit."

Hinata just rolled over her best friend bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You would have known if you had attended my baby shower." The mood seemed to sadden.

Sakura face softened and turned around and faced Hinata.

"Hina-chan, you know I'm very sorry I couldn't come. I tried but I couldn't get out of surgery on time and that day was hard on the both of us. You know I would give anything to share that moment with you." Sakura shot Hinata a reassuring smile. Hinata sat up and looked at her friend and open her arms wide. Sakura ran and jumped on her friend to give her a huge hug. The girls giggled for a while and sat there enjoying the silence. Finally, Hinata got up and told sakura to sit on the chair.

"Now let's make you more appropriate for this baby shower, okay?" Sakura simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in the shower enjoying the hot water hitting his tensed back. After 30 minutes or so the onyx eyed man heard an echoing knock on his door. Sighing, he got out the shower and answered it. There stood a blond with cerulean eyes ready to knock on the brown beaten door for the fifth time. The said blond was about to open his mouth but Sasuke beat him to it and shut the thing that allowed his home to have privacy. Naruto then began to scream incoherently with rage, while constantly banging on the door. Soon Sasuke caved and let Naruto in.<p>

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke looked over Naruto and saw the blonde had a backpack strapped to him. Naruto sneered and jumped on his friend couch letting his feet rest on the table. Sasuke quickly walked by and knocked Naruto's feet of his table. Naruto gave Sasuke a menacing glare but his eyes suddenly brightened and turned to face his best friend.

"Teme today is Neji and Tenten baby shower and Hinata thought it would be an awesome idea if we got ready together. She also said it would be fun. Plus she's already at sakura's." Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear. This left Sasuke feeling a little bit awkward.

"Stop with that stupid smile of yours, its giving me the creeps." Naruto just laughed and rolled on the floor continuously. Sasuke began to stare at his childhood best friend and began to chuckle himself and he didn't know why they were laughing. Maybe it was because they were best friends and they were allowed laugh at nothing or maybe because they knew how stupid it sounded to get dressed together. Either way it left them feeling a bit better.

**Hey guys! I'm back and thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't worry I won't speed up the process of Sasuke and sakura falling for each other. I also like to thank everyone who reads, review, and favorite or alerted 'Life as we know it'.**


	6. We're going to need a doctor!

Chapter 6: We're going to need a doctor!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Side Note: In this chapter and from now on I will try to write in third perspective because it will be easier to write.

The baby shower was beautiful. The couple decided the baby shower will be held at the Hyuuga mansion. From top to bottom the mansion was decorated with the upmost Devine decoration. Both of the stair cases were all tied with cute blue and white ribbons. While all the chairs had blue balloons tied onto the legs. Pictures were hung up all around with Neji on one knee holding Ten ten's stomach with adoration. Gifts were all spread out on a white stand up table, while others were on the nice tiled floor. The mansion was packed with all variety of people ranging from friends to family, but one group stood out from the rest. It was Neji and Ten ten's most precious friends. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha these groups of friends were all gathered at one table chattering away.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Yes Naruto we all remember that!"<p>

The whole group broke out into laughter.

"Yeah Dope I couldn't believe you ordered the same cake Hinata told you not to. You know she's allergic to butter cream. On second thought I can believe you're capable of that level of stupidity."

Sasuke picked up his drank and took a sip.

"I was nervous for god sake! Do you know what an over-emotional, pregnant Hinata will do?" Naruto replied.

The group again, broke out into fits of laughter. Except for one person, and you can say that one person wasn't so please with the statement the azure eyed, blond made.

"Naruto-Kun I need to go powder my nose, why don't you come join me," Hinata hissed.

Naruto oblivious to the tension simply replied he didn't need to pee, and in return Hinata grabbed Naruto by the ear and quickly ushered him out the table. Not even a mile away you could hear a raging Hinata demanding for what the poor Naruto meant.

"I wonder if she's pregnant again," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura of course didn't let the remark slide and elbowed the said chicken-butt head into the side. Earning an "Ow," and glare from the Uchiha. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to pick her food until she still felt eyes bore into the back of her head.

"What? Don't tell me "The," Sasuke Uchiha was actually hurt. Oh boo , hoo, hoo cry me a river."

Sakura made a move to get up but was stopped by the hand that laid gently on hers.

"Actually no, I wasn't going to comment about how much that hurt or the stupid comment you just made, but how gorgeous you look tonight."

Sakura blushed and looked at the said man who just called her gorgeous. Searching for anything in his eyes to prove that he was a liar and a fake, but found nothing.

"Thanks," she meekly replied and got ready to sit but what he said next shot the hairs up her neck to a complete stand.

"No problem, but I really see no reason to thank me for something that's completely true, and I also want to address something that has been bothering me for a while."

Sasuke nervously scratched the back of his neck before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I made your life a complete hell. In all honesty attending all these events with really got me thinking you're not such a boring or lame person after all. You're actually kind of fun." Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyway I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said months ago and I just want to know can we be friends."

Sakura eyes were saucers. She couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha just apologized to her, Sakura Haruno. Plain ole Sakura, just lame Haruno. Sakura opened her mouth but all that came out was air then what she ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face and after a couple of seconds jumped into action.

"Hinata, Naruto! Come quick, Sakura's having a puke fest and she's serving a full meal course." Sakura still in her fetal position looked up and glared at Sasuke.

"It's no time for jokes you-you-y-ou" Sakura then vomited on Sasuke's nice, new Steve Madden shoes.

"Come on Sakura! I just go these shoes!"

Sakura snickered and ended up puking some more. Hinata ran up to Sakura and instantly tried to rub her back to make her feel better.

"Hinata where's the dope?"

Hinata looked up innocently and replied, "What dope?" Sasuke looked at her and Sakura.

"Yep, she's definitely pregnant."

The women rolled their eyes. Hinata tried to lift Sakura on her feet doing a horrendous job. She tried again and was successful.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, I'm going to take you home and get you all cleaned up."

Sakura looked up at her dearest friend and smiled.

"Hinata-Chan you're so sweet."

Hinata looked down and nervously smiled when she saw the bits of throw up on the corner of her friends face.

"Sure I am sweetie, sure I am."

* * *

><p>"There you go. Are you comfy?" Hinata asked.<p>

Sakura nodded.

"It turns out you had the stomach flu, so you should feel better in no time."

Sakura nodded.

"Now rest up Sasuke is here in an hour to watch you. You better behave, okay."

Sakura nodded but stopped in mid air.

"What?" Sakura began to become frantic.

"Listen here, you'll be on your best behavior when he gets here and no back talking young lady."

Sakura replied with a "Yes mama," and earned a stern glare before Hinata walked out. Sakura kept thinking that it was going to be an eventful night before she slammed her head right into the metal headboard.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little longer than the rest because I've been requested to do longer chapters. The word count was 981, Yay! If you still find that short let me know and please give me any suggestions how long it should be. Thanks!<strong>_


End file.
